The neighbor boy
by Sammyrose02
Summary: When Webby goes to visit the boys,Donald and daisy for the summer she meet the boy next store but when they want to go on date how will the family react


The neighbor boy

When Webby is 11 she comes to visit the boys,Donald ,and Daisy for the summer when her grandmother has to go out of the country for work the new boy next door and her catch interest how will the family react to her first real date.I don't own the writes to any Disney charters.

11 year old Webby holds her backpack as she sits in the passengers side of the car  
She wasn't thrilled about spending the summer with the boys,  
Donald and Daisy but her grandmother's new job was sending her our of the country. Miss Beckley had taken work as housekeeper after she no longer needed At the Mcduck mansion since the boys went back to live with Donald . They had no children and weren't thrilled with having Webby around in the first place .They didn't want a child around while they were in Paris for the summer but needed Miss Beakley to come alone to keep the apartment clean they rented .

In fact they rented their staff as they called them their own apartment so Webby won't be under foot while Miss Beakley was cleaning and Webby disliked her grandmother's employer so Donald and Daisy offered to take her for the summer and she would rather stay by herself but her grandmother knew she wasn't old enough yet.

"O come on Grammy it's not like I can't take care of myself ",she protested As they pulled into the drive way of Donald's and Daisy's house.

"Webby ,your to young to stay alone all summer",Miss Beakley opened the driver side door and stepped out,"now come on now ,it will be fun you'll see"

Webby signed and sat with her arms folded rolling her eyes before seeing the boys,Donald,and Daisy coming into the drive way .She saw her grandmother thanking them before Webby slowly opened the passengers side door and stepping out only to almost be knocked over with hugs by all three boys they pick her up and she was picked up off her feet.

"Gee guys next time just knock me over",she says she as they put her back down on her feet.

"Awww,we missed you squat ,"Huey adds giggling

"I am not squat"She eyes Huey"I happened to be 11 years old"

"Aww,me wee Webby don't be so up tight"Louie says trying to imitate his  
Uncle Scrooge Scottish accident laughing

Webby missed Uncle Scrooge and the comment upset her some as she hadn't seen him much since they left the mansion she just gulped and spoke in bit more angry tone to word off her feeling of saddens.

"Don't call me that"she said brushing past the three boys only to see the three adults she didn't listen to what they were saying and almost didn't hear her grandmother saying good bye or giving her a hug it made her feel a bit weird maybe the start of being a teen was starting to give her a little bit of an attitude as she didn't say much as she drive way or was taken to the guest room by Daisy she didn't say much just set her bag on the bed and looked around it for a minute. Daisy left after greeting her .She sat on the floor and pulled her backpack in front of her and pulled out her dairy . She sat writing about how boring the summer probably was going to be. She barely heard the knock on the door and in soft voice she said come in. Dewey stood staring at her so she looked up looked.

"Sorry if we upset you down there"he folds his arms and looks down at her.

Webby looked down at her book and kept writing .She spoke softly "you didn't upset me"She really didn't really want to talk about how she was feeling so she was trying to ignore him

"I know we did I can always tell "Dewey winks at her"Do you miss?" He began Webby put her dairy away in her backpack and walked right past him before he could finish what he was saying He was muttering something about asking her to wait .She wondered outside and through the gate and begin walking down the sidewalk only to bump into a boy .

"O sorry"She looked up her hair now turned blond with two small ponytails on the sides that are curly. She is wearing a pink tee shirt with a white skirt that went just above her knees and pink flats .Webby still looked a bit younger then her age and she sometimes got jealous of the others girls at school as they seem to normal for there ages. The fact that her grandmother hadn't gotten the latest style down for girls in this day and age .The boy looks to be about 12 .He is a duckling wearing red tee shirt and sneakers.

He coughs before speaking "no problem beautiful "

Webby blushes "why thank you" she replies

"Where you headed?"He asked climbing onto the fence . He sits on the top and lays back lifting his feet crossing his ankles so his body is sitting on the fence .

Webby walks and stands next to the fence looking up at him.

"No where really I was just walking"She shrugs climbing up on the fence holds the top with her hand and sits on it.

"Ever been to the fort?"It's got a great view of the city. My names Ryan by the way you got a name?"He says jumping down off the fence to the ground helping Webby down.

"Well ,no I never been ,my name is Webby,I am just staying with Donald and Daisy for the summer and three over protective 14 year old boys since my grandmother had to go out of the country for work"Webby was muttering as she walked behind Ryan as they talked.

"You mean Huey,Dewey,and Louie heard something about their little cus coming to visit "He smiled picking up his bike off the ground and sitting it up right

"I am not really there ,yeah that would be them"Webby watched him sit on his bike as they talked .Before she was finished speaking he points to the back of his bike where there are pegs on each side for feet .She smiles and climes on the back and holds on to his waist as they begin to ride.

"There pretty cool"Ryan begins to ride faster"hold on tight "He warns her we might hit big hills.

Webby smiles hanging on as they ride faster down the side walk .She couldn't help but giggles as some people almost jumped out there way to avoid being run over as they reach the top of the hill they clime off the rusted blue bike . Ryan throws it to the side and they clime too the top of a tree opening a small door that lifts up and clime up into a small wooded floor with with sticks on the side to keep you from falling looking around seeing a good view of the city.

"This is so pretty"She smiled looking around looking around at the view.

"I was thinking the same thing"Ryan smiles looking at her . He coughs softly "I mean the view of course"He opens a small back back ". Want a dr pepper ?"

"Sure"Webby just turned and caught as it was thrown toward her.

"Fast hands"Ryan sits down next to Webby opening his Dr Pepper and gulping it down letting out a burp.

"That is so nasty" She giggles opening her soda and drinking some.

"It's a guy thing" He laughs back"come on I will show you the swing"He motions for Webby to follow him climbing back down the tree and walks to the side of it seeing a rope tied to the top of the limb with a small round seat on it the rope in the middle "come I"ll give you a push."

"Ok "She sits down and Ryan pushes her making her swing pretty high up into the air. She holds tight to the rope and giggles as he pushed her faster and higher after a few minutes Ryan stops the swing and looks at her.

"So what do like to do for fun?"I mean ever go to the movies?Cause I was thinking about going you know tomorrow night."Ryan gulped and seem a bit numerous "I mean could treat you of course"

Webby looked up " Well,yeah I mean I like movies "

Ryan smiles"Ok then I am sure my mom will take us"

"Yeah that would nice"Webby smiles back at him

Everything goes silent for a few minutes the sun seem to setting over the city Ryan and Webby stare at each other for a minute before Ryan picks up his bike.

"My mom doesn't like me stay out to late .Ready to go home? "Ryan climes on his bike looking at Webby.

"Yeah,of course I shouldn't stay out to late either"She climes on the back of the bike and they ride back as they pull in the drive way .Webby climes off the back of the bike and smiles.

"It was fun"She said walking to the front looking as at Ryan .Before she could say anything he leans forward and so does she .She had never felt her heart pound so fast before was she about to get her first kiss right before they could begin a voice comes up behind them she just muttered to herself "of course" She steps back and looks behind her shoulder to see the boys standing behind them". You guys have such perfect timing "She muttered under her breath

"Hey keep your lips to yourself Ryan Thunderbill "Huey stepped in-between them with his arms crossed

"Stay away from our little cousin "Louie added

The three stood with there arms crossed in front of Ryan on his bike.

Ryan only laughed and waved his hand at Webby he waved winked at her and she giggled.

"See you tomorrow around 7"He smiled as he rode off

They boys look at Webby and say at once "tomorrow"

Webby smiles walking up the drive way "yes,tomorrow "She says smartly opening the door to the house

"You can't date your not old enough yet"Dewey scolded her

"And not with Ryan Thunderbill "Huey added

They begin fighting as they walk into the house.

"I can date anyone I want to"Webby yelled back

"He just tried to kiss you"Louie added yelling back

"So I can kiss him if I want to "Webby yelled stumping up the stairs

The boys look over to see Daisy and Donald sitting on the couch listening to there fight. Donald was shaking his head Daisy seem to be smiling.

"Did you say dating and Kissing?"Donald asked the boys his head looking like it was going to pop off " no no kissing or dating at 11 if her grandmother or Uncle Scrooge was here they would disagree.I am gonna give that boy a piece of my mind"

Daisy only laughs and grabs Donald arm leading him back to the couch .

"Clam down Donald it's important time in young girls life I am sure it's all innocent remember our fist kiss?"Daisy kisses Donald on the lips

Donald smiled laughing for a minute before shaking his head and muttering to himself.  
Daisy gets up and begins walking upstairs.

"I knew we needed a women around here for something"She says before walking upstairs.

Daisy knocked on the door softly before Webby opened it .Webby blinked her eyes a little sniffing and invited her in.

Daisy smiled and sits down the bed and motions for Webby to sit next to her. Webby was looking down before Daisy spoke she lifted her beak to look at her whipped her eyes with her hand.

"Aww Don't be so sad it's important time they just don't want anything to happened to you don't be so hard on them ."She raps Webby in tight hug

"I was this close and then swat team had to come out what if I never get kissed Miss Daisy All the other girls in my class have been and just like everything I am the last one and now it may never happen"Webby cries on Daisy shoulder

"Well,I am betting not every one I bet its easier for them to say it then to have acutely be true .Your pretty and your smart it will happen just give it some time.I know what would you like to go shopping for a dress for that date on me?"She hugs Webby tight

"Really,"Webby sniffs whipping her face

"Sure,don't think I will get another chance to shop for little girls first date again,"Daisy smiles hugging her tight

Webby hugs back tight and Daisy holds her until she claims down. Then tucked her into bed before closing the door .She walks downstairs to hear Donald talking on his cell she begins rolling her eyes over what he is saying .

"And he tried to kiss her Uncle Scrooge I am gonna tell that boy not come around here"Donald was blowing his top and pacing around stream blowing out.

Daisy grabs the phone from him and puts it up to her ear.

"No problems here Uncle Scrooge we have everything under control just Donald blowing his top there no reason for you to come all the way here. I know she is like your little girl .Yes,Uncle Scrooge but you really don't need to . We have enough men here over reacting as it ,no we are going shopping for dress tomorrow and she is Uncle Scrooge,Daisy hangs up on him before he could protest.

Daisy laughs putting Donald's cell phone in her pocket in case of any return calls .Donald stomps around the room muttering to himself.

The next day

After hours of shopping Daisy and Webby return to the house holding shopping bags they couldn't just buy one thing .They had brought a cute little pink dress with strap selves ,white sandals,a pink purse,and they decided they put Webby's hair up in big pigtail all curled up . They look at each hearing a Scottish voice and both at the same time mouth the words o no.

"Hello Webby darling ,Hello Daisy my girl"Before she knows it Scrooge picks up Webby off the couch he is able to pick up her up long enough for a hug before setting her back down"Boy your getting big"He kisses her forehead

Webby counts to herself to five before speaking "Gee Uncle Scrooge what are you doing here?"

"Well,I wanted to meet this young man who taking out my wee lassie"Scrooge sits on the couch embracing the child in a hug "I missed you and the boys and of course Donald and Daisy."

"That's really not necessary Uncle Scrooge,"Daisy says only half smiling,"I told we have everything under control"

The boys come running into the room and all three hug Scrooge greeting him warmly .They all three high five him.

"Donald my boy"Scrooge says giving a warm hug

"Hey Uncle Scrooge "Donald hugs him back in tight hugs

That night

It was 6:30 and Webby hair wasn't going right and she seem a bit on edge .Daisy finally got it up right about 6:45 so the girls were running behind .Daisy let her wear a little eye shadow ,lip stick , and gave Webby a bracelet to wear. Webby's heart was pounding more for the fact that she didn't want the boys,uncle scrooge,or Donald to scare off Ryan so she was trying to get downstairs. so they didn't have alone time with him.

Daisy smiled big"O Webby that boy is going to go crazy over you"

"You think so I think I look good myself"Webby laughed hearing the door bell"O no "She said as she began running toward the steps trying to get to the door no such 5 males were standing in the door way.

The boys were eyeing Ryan .Scrooge extended his hand as if he was doing a business deal with him asking him where they were going and that he needs to take care of his wee webby and have her back by 10 as if he was trying to scare him off. Donald has arms crossed looking down .Ryan didn't seem to mind although it made Webby a but nervous .She quickly ran down the steps grabbing Ryan's hand trying to pull him outside before any major questions came up no such luck. Webby just looked back to see everyone staring at her she gulped as through something was wrong .

Dewey spit out"What did you do to her Aunt Daisy ?she can't go out looking like that"

Scrooge coughed "Isn't that the cutest thing you ever saw"He flips out a camera and begins snapping pictures"But Daisy I think she a little young for all that make up maybe get me a wet cloth I will wipe it off"

"O come on Uncle Scrooge she looks fine I didn't put that much on"Daisy began

"You better keep your lips off of her or I will hunt you down"Huey warns him like protective older brother

"She better not come back here crying either "Louie scolds

"Maybe we should give her a cell phone in case she needs to call us" Donald adds in

"Maybe one of us boys should go with her keep eye on things"Louie said looking over to see that Webby and Ryan had slipped out."hey guys there gone they must have slipped out on us"

The room went quiet and every just kind of stared for several minutes until Huey broke the silence

"So what do we do now "He asks looking at the group

"Wait for her to come back and if that kid tried anything we will take care if it". Louie says answering his question

At the movies

Ryan held Webby's hand as they entered the movie theater .He paid for popcorn and soda as they decide to had deiced to see the smurfs movie as it the only thing playing that wasn't higher then a PG rating or rated R . They sat down Ryan began to yawn and put his arm around Webby. They cuddled in and she put her head on his shoulder eating a little popcorn and a sip of drink .She smiled and he smiled back. It was a little cold in theater so he rapped his jacket around her.

Webby whispered softly "Thank you "Webby locked eyes with him and before she knew it her heart was pounding again .Their eyes locked for several minutes and they were learned over and where about to kiss when a man shined a light on them. They looked up Webby whispering"are you kidding me"

"Sorry Webby your uncle asked me to check on you"The asher said almost looking sorry "Now lets separate a little you to"

"A babysitter on my first date what did I do wrong ?"Webby looks up whispering again

Ryan whispers "We could sneak out and go the fort"

Webby nods and they sneak out together and walk to the fort .It would have went well expect they lost track of the time and weren't back when Ryan's mom got the theater . And after calling Scrooge the family went into crazy mode .Scrooge called the cops to go look for them. They were swimming in the near by creek after changing into some shorts and tee shirts a bit big on Webby but seem to do the trick for swimming Ryan had in his book bag they were playing in the water laughing and Ryan looked up at how dark it was.

"Ot oh Webby we better get back its getting late my mom was already suppose to pick us up ,Webby"He looks around frankly knowing Webby can swim. "Webby "he called in a panic "Webby"He jumps into the water and swims around coming up for air .He swims under again to find her foot had got catch in large rope and her eyes were closed he quickly pulled her up on shore and began CPR and after a minute she began coughing and spitting up water."You alright" he asks looking down at her as she coughs.

"I think so "Webby looked up him as they locked eyes she could feel her heart pounding as he looked down at her his head came down toward her face and they locked lips for almost a minute .Webby smiles blushing.

"Was it ok I mean I never kissed anyone before "Ryan asks looking down at her.

"It was great "Webby smiles her face blushed red .

He covered her with his jacket and the two smile at each softly Webby counted to herself .

"5,4,3" She began her eyes looking at Ryan

"What are you counting for "Ryan asks curiously

"2,1"Webby points at the hill beside to see Ryan's mom,the boys,Donlad,Daisy and Uncle Scrooge walking up"I knew it

Ryan's bust into a laugh right before Ryan's mom rapped him in a tight hug. The boys jump on each side of her .Dewey holds her right hand and looks with down at her with pity while Uncle Scrooge sits with her head on his lap her eyes turn seeing Donald and Daisy looking down at her

"Wee Webby what happened to ya."Scrooge holds her head rubbing the hair out of her eyes

"Her foot got caught in a rope She wasn't breathing don't worry I knew CPR she is ok"Ryan smiles hugging tight to his mother who smiles feeling so proud of him.

Scrooge calls 911 looking up at Ryan "good work lad but next please tell where you are going to be we were worried to death "as he holds Webby head on his lap and looks down at her she is still coughing some

Ryan's mom looks at him"We had the cops looking for you to"

Ryan gulped and extended his hand to Scrooge "It won't happen next time we let you know where we are"trying to sound grown up

Scrooge shook his hand before Ryan and his mother moved aside as Webby and Scrooge are lifted into the ambulance .Webby smiled back at Ryan and he smiled at her.

Huey looked up as they left and blurted out loudly "well at least that stopped them before they kissed"

Louie added "yeah ,or you be in big trouble"he glares at Ryan

Ryan just began laughing so hard the boys glare at him.

Ryan laughs as he walks down the hill with his mom as she hugs him he just winks back at the boys.


End file.
